The present invention relates generally to aerosol compositions and aerosol dispensing means, and is more particularly directed to an environmentally safe propellant which can be incorporated into an aerosol spray composition.
Aerosol spray compositions are widely known and used. Aerosols are generally characterized by a mixture of compositions to be delivered, which are frequently liquids, in combination with a pressurized gas, known as a propellant. Typically, compositions to be delivered or applied by aerosol means are contained within a vessel, most commonly a can, into which the pressurized gas to be used as a propellant is placed. The pressurized contents are released from the container vessel by a valve means, so that the composition to be so delivered may be released and directed as desired.
Examples of materials to be delivered by aerosol means are hair sprays, body sprays, room and insecticide sprays, polishes, lacquers, suntan sprays, shaving foams, shampoos, cleaning foams, car care sprays, condiment sprays, and silicone sprays. Such formulations, along with inert ingredients as needed, are placed into the aerosol container along with the propellant.
The propellants which have been most commonly used are chlorofluorocarbons containing one or more chlorine atoms. These propellants have been marketed under the trademarks Freon and Genetron. It is now well established that these chlorinated propellants deplete the protective ozone layer in the upper atmosphere. Accordingly, there is much emphasis on the use of alternative propellants to eliminate the environmental hazards experienced with chlorofluorocarbons. chlorofluorocarbons. However, the use of hydrocarbons has been less than successful in many applications for various reasons, primarily in that hydrocarbons tend to be highly flammable, and are therefore unsafe for many applications, including home use.